


Histoire de contrôle

by MiniLucy_Stilinski24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:52:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniLucy_Stilinski24/pseuds/MiniLucy_Stilinski24
Summary: Stiles s'ennuie, et son nouveau passe temps est de rendre ses loups-garous à bout de nerf, il garde le plus compliquer pour la fin. Réussira-t-il à pousser Peter à bout?





	Histoire de contrôle

Peter Hale était un homme compliqué, imprévisible et doué pour masquer ses émotions ce qui faisait que la plus part des gens l'évitaient instinctivement. Il émettait une aura assez dangereuse, qui poussait les gens à s'éloigner de lui. Il marchait avec confiance, un regard bleu de glace qui leur faisait froid dans le dos. Donc non, personne ne se risquait à l'approcher.  
Même ceux qui le côtoyaient, la majeure partie du temps malgré eux, le considérait comme un sociopathe, un tueur, une menace qu'il fallait surveiller et neutraliser au moindre mouvement suspect. Et voyez dans ces gens là sa famille, sa fille et son neveux, ainsi que tout le petit groupe que les accompagnaient. 

Il ne s'en souciait pas particulièrement, Malia n'est apparue dans sa vie que lorsqu'elle avait 17 ans, il l'a considérait à peine comme ça fille, il la protégerais tout de même, elle était la chair de sa chair, mais il ne voulait pas particulièrement passer du temps avec elle et ne se souciait pas de la haine qu'elle avait envers lui. Pareil pour Derek, ils avaient un passé tous les deux, c'était assez délicat, mais il y avait eut une cassure dès le moment où il l'avait abandonner dans son état comateux à BeaconHills alors que lui et Laura allaient à NewYork le laissant seul et sans défense. La mort de sa nièce n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Mais leur relation s'était amélioré, passant de la haine profonde, à l'indifférence, à parler de temps en temps par rapport à la meute. 

Il ne leur en voulait pas, ils avaient raison de l'éviter, ne pas le faire serait faire preuve de stupidité, il était rusé, manipulateur, prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Son cerveau fonctionnait toujours à mille à l'heure, en surrégime, il analysait toujours tout autour de lui, son instinct de survie s'était amélioré depuis le feu, le laissant au bord de la paranoïa, il était dangereux et sans morale. 

Son sarcasme constant, ses trahisons constantes n'arrangeaient rien aux choses, ça ne faisaient qu'énerver tous les autres, qui ne voulaient que se débarrasser de lui, faisant de lui presque un oméga, mais il sentait quelques liens malgré tout. Ils ne se donnaient pas la peine de creusé plus profondément, la plupart ne savaient même pas ce qu'il avait fait, ou en avait partiellement entendu parler, mais la parole de Scott et Stiles était suffisante pour qu'ils l'évitent tous, et le regarde comme un monstre. 

Ça lui allait. Il avait vécu comme un Oméga pendant beaucoup plus longtemps que conseillé, mais il venait toujours aux réunions du Pack McCall. L'appeler comme ça le dégoûtait, lui faisait mal à son ego, le pack Hale était définitivement mort le jour où Derek à voulu sauver sa sœur au pris de son pouvoir. Il savait qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue, les regards suspicieux, les menaces et les regards noirs à chaque remarque qu'il faisait le montrait parfaitement, mais bon, il ne se souciait pas de ce que les autres pensaient, et si il pouvait les faire chier, il ne s'en priverait pas.

Sauf pour l'un d'entre-eux, ironiquement le plus faible de tous, le plus vulnérables et facile à tuer. C'était un mensonge, il n'était pas vraiment le plus faible, et Peter était l'un des mieux placé pour le savoir, il compensait son manque de force et de capacité à guérir comme les loups par son intelligence, sa ruse. L’humain fragile, sans défense atteint de TDAH et d'hyperactivité. Le jeune Stilinski, beaucoup trop curieux pour son propre bien, s'amusait à découvrir ses limites, essayait de le pousser à bout pour le voir glisser de son contrôle légendaire. 

Très mauvaise idée si on lui demandait son avis, Stiles faisait partis de ceux qui l'avait vu dans son état le plus sauvage, s'il y a bien une personne que devrait l'éviter et avoir peur de lui c'est bien Stiles sans aucun doute, il ne pourrait pas de défendre contre lui, et encore moins hors de contrôle et sans morale. 

Mais non, au contraire, le garçon était le seul à lui parler librement en dehors de menaces, et à suivre son intellect. Lydia le pourrait également, mais elle avait beaucoup de rancœur contre lui, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle avait en subi plus que n'importe qui pendant sa folie temporaire, ce qui faisait que le jeune garçon était le seul à lui parler, et à suivre ses discussions.

Stiles n'était pas naïf, loin de là, il était probablement celui qui se méfiait le plus de Peter dans le groupe, qui analysait bien son environnement, c'est également pour ça qu'il se permettait de lui parler sans haine, il savait quand Peter allait faire quelque chose, et s'il avait un doute, il le surveiller tout en le défiant psychologiquement, sans pour autant le menacer comme les autres, pas qu'il puisse réellement le menacer, mais dans tous les cas il savait à quel point c'était futile.

 

Ils se ressemblaient, ils étaient assez semblable, l'intelligence de Stiles le fascinait, et savait que c'était réciproque, le regarder faire face à un problème, trouver des solutions, avoir les plans pour sortir Scott de tout problème, l'instinct de survie qui le poussait à ne jamais baisser les bras qu'importe les choses qu'il avait subi. C'était ce qui lui avait permis de survivre au Nogitsune, à la chasse fantôme. 

Il surveillait souvent Peter, pendant les réunions au départ par suspicion après sa résurrection, face à un potentiel ennemis pour protéger ses amis, sa famille. Maintenant, c'était plus par curiosité, il ne savait pas depuis quand son avis avait changé, mais le garçon ne l'avait jamais détesté comme les autres. 

Donc le nouvel objectif de Stiles, puisqu'il s'ennuyait, était de pousser Peter à bout, et de jouer avec ses nerfs. Il passait de plus en plus de temps au loft, juste pour savoir jusqu'où son contrôle pouvait aller. Il ne se sentais pas privilégié par rapport à ça il savait que d'autres avaient subi le même traitement.  
Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'y avait pas eut de catastrophe naturelle, et apparemment cela ennuyer le petit humain, qui tournait en rond dans la pièce comme un animal en cage, noter l'ironie la dedans. 

 

Peter passait presque autant de temps au loft de Derek que dans son appart, et il devait avouer que voir Stiles pousser a bout Isaac ou les autres, était divertissant en soi. Le garçon les connaissaient par cœur, il savait où appuyer, quoi dire, quoi faire pour les mettre hors d'eux. Il connaissait leurs secrets c'était surprenant, mais c'était Stiles, il savait plus ou moins de quoi il était capable. 

Alors ce jour là il s'était installer dans le canapé, un livre à la main, ignorant les deux adolescents, tout en les écoutant attentivement. Ils étaient plus intéressant que son histoire, c'était juste une distraction pour éviter que Stiles s'en prenne à lui.  
Il jetait quand même quelques regards entre les deux, Scott était un peu plus loin semblant hésiter à intervenir ou non. Ils étaient en train de débattre, sortant tous les deux des arguments de plus en plus sarcastique. Isaac était un adversaire assez coriace sur ce sujet, mais pour Stiles le sarcasme était sa deuxième langue, et son niveau était clairement supérieur à celui d'Isaac, et ils le savaient tous les deux. L'humain cherchait à l’énerver, sans pour autant toucher au point vraiment sensible, à aucun moment il n'avait utiliser la mort du père d'Isaac, il savait que ça lui ferais du mal et ce n'était pas le but. Par contre il n'avait aucun problème à parler du congélateur, il savait exactement quoi dire sans blesser son ami, juste assez personnel pour l’énerver. 

Il ne fallut que 30 minutes de conversation pour que les premiers signes d'agacement apparaisse chez Isaac et un sourire franchement agaçant sur le visage de l'hyperactif.  
Scott fut le premier à intervenir quand les voix se firent de plus en plus fortes et agressives de la part de Isaac.  
-Stop ! Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ?  
-Stiles a caché mon écharpe ce midi, et je ne la retrouve pas, si il ne me la rend pas je vais vraiment faire un massacre. 

Il renifla en même temps que Stiles, même si le sien était plus par amusement alors que celui du garçon était dérisoire. Il était arrivé au loft qu'ils se disputaient déjà, et il est vrai qu'il se demandait depuis le début pourquoi ils se battaient, ça faisait presque deux heures qu'il était ici, donc plus de deux heures qu'ils argumentaient l'un contre l'autre, pour une simple écharpe, ils avaient vraiment du temps à perdre, et une patience débordante. Et croire qu'ils criaient dans ses oreilles depuis tant de temps pour un objet aussi futile

-Stiles ?  
Scott soupira lourdement, épuisé par leur futilités en se retournant vers son meilleur ami, le suppliant intérieurement d’arrêter ce jeu. Celui-ci ne capta pas le message ou l'ignora cruellement, ses yeux brillants de malice.  
Ce regard allait tellement bien sur lui, ne put s’empêcher de penser Peter.  
-Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir pris une écharpe, dans tous les cas, franchement il fait 30°C dehors, qui a même besoin d'une écharpe ? Elle est aussi inutile que lui.

Les yeux brillèrent d'une couleur or un petit instant alors qu'Isaac prenait une grande respiration pour se contrôler et empêcher de tuer l'adolescent devant lui, parce que aussi agaçant qu'il puisse être Stiles restait un de ses amis. Et en soit c'était un bon exercice pour eux, leur apprendre à garder le maximum de contrôle contre n'importe quel argument, ça les empêcherait d'agir impulsivement et stupidement.

-Je ne suis pas moins inutile que toi, au moins je peux me battre et me défendre quand j'en ai besoin.  
Peter releva la tête malgré lui, bien qu'il ne lisait pas vraiment ce qui était écrit, il ne faisait même plus semblant. Scott lui regarda Isaac avec deux grand yeux rouges, pour le calmer. Stiles avait toujours eut ce sentiment qu'il ne pouvait pas aider, il se sentait souvent impuissant et inutile quand les autres étaient blessé à cause de lui, où qu'il finissait blesser et entravait la mission. Peter fut donc surpris quand il vit que le sourire de Stiles n'avait pas diminuer le moins du monde, au contraire. 

-Tu sais que c'est faux puppy, j'ai fait beaucoup pour cette meute, plus que tu ne le fera jamais. 

Depuis quand avait-il prit autant confiance en lui ?  
-Les griffes ne font pas tout tu sais ? Je veux dire, franchement sans aucun de mes plans, tu es au courant que tes griffes ne servent à rien ? 

Il n'avait pas tort, et Isaac le savait, c'est pourquoi ça l'énervait autant. Les crocs apparurent d'un coup, un coup de griffes frôla le garçon qui avait plus ou moins prévu le coup et avait reculé d'un pas. Scott grogna pour calmer sa bêta, et essayer de regagner un peu d'ordre. Autant dire que c'était peine perdu, Isaac voulait faire disparaître ce sourire agaçant, et serait prêt à le blesser pour y parvenir. 

Scott avait dut l'emmener dans la pièce d'à coté, hors de son meilleur ami, pour éviter de le retrouver en morceau. Stiles lui marcha tranquillement les mains dans les poches, un sourire satisfait au lèvre, s’asseyant à coté de Peter, qui avait repris sa lecture maintenant que le spectacle était fini. Il devait avouer qu'il avait lu la même ligne une dizaine de fois avant de pouvoir se concentrer à nouveau sur son bouquin et ignorer la présence à coté de lui. Il avait pensé que ça allait être son tour, mais apparemment le garçon en avait eut assez pour la journée et n'avait provoquer personne d'autre. 

Pendant deux semaines, ils furent tranquilles, et bien que Isaac grognait encore quand Stiles passait à coté de lui, leur relation s'améliorait. 

Ce fut bientôt le tour de Derek. 

Et ça avait durer pendant facilement une semaine entière avant que son neveu ne s'attaque à l'adolescent.  
Stiles était avant tout un farceur, et il savait que Derek avait un peu de mal à défroncer les sourcils, et à sourire. Il avait donc fait un stratagème remplis de farce plus stupides les unes que les autres. La première fois, il avait seulement changer le café du loup, pour un café noir et bien amer, comme il les détestait. Autant dire que Peter n'avait pas vraiment apprécié le tour parce qu’il n'aimait pas non plus ce genre de café, et il n'avait pas vraiment de doute concernant le fait que Stiles le savait également, mais la réaction de son neveu en valait presque la peine. Même si l'homme en question l 'avais d'abord soupçonner et l'avait regarder mal toute la journée. C'était vraiment un truc qu'il aurait pu faire, et bien qu'il aime faire chier son neveu, pour une fois il était complètement innocent. 

Le lendemain, alors que Derek ramenait les Pizza pour tout le monde, car il y avait une réunion avec marathon des seigneur des anneaux, il se prit un seau d'eau au moment précis où il ouvrit la porte. Autant dire qu'il avait été énervé, et même s'il avait quelques suspect, qui se résumais à Isaac, Stiles et Peter, ce qui n'était pas surprenant en soi, il ne pouvait rien faire, quand tous les autres se foutaient de sa gueule. Il avait fait la tête toute la journée, et avait eu du mal à se détendre, à tel point qu'au moment ou les films furent terminé il jeta tout le monde dehors. 

Alors il commença a devenir légèrement parano, du matin où il se levait au soir quand il allait se coucher, surement même quand il était seul au loft.  
Il ne se passa rien de plus pendant les prochains jours à venir, bien que son neveu devenait de plus en plus irritable et passait son temps à chercher des objets. Il semblait perdre de plus en plus de choses, à commencer par de simples objets tel que sa poêle et sa casserole, l'empêchant de faire à manger, aux objets qu'il utilisait le plus souvent. Et comme il ne pouvait sentir aucune présence Peter en conclus que Derek avait juste perdu ses objets, ce n'était pas quelque chose d'inhabituel. Alors la prochaine réunions fut à la fin de la semaine, prenant tout le monde par surprise parce qu’elle n'était absolument pas prévue.

Derek les avaient convoqués, et quand ils arrivèrent, il était devant eux, les bras croisés, les yeux brillants légèrement.  
Stiles et Scott étaient arrivés en dernier riant comme deux gosses ayant fait une connerie, gagnant un regard encore plus noir que les autres, ils se calmèrent assez rapidement.

-Je vais pas tourner autour du pot, que celui qui a prit mes affaires me les rendent immédiatement. Dit-il froidement en haussant les sourcil comme il savait si bien le faire.  
-On a quoi si tu retrouves tes affaires? commença Isaac avec un sourire narquois, et pendant quelques secondes, Peter crus que les blagues venaient de lui, mais le regard complice entre l'alpha et l'humain ne passa pas inaperçu et ses moindres doutes furent réduits à néants. Bien sur, si quelqu'un pouvait se faufiler dans le repère des loup sans laisser de trace ce serait bien lui. Il sourit doucement, et subtilement, il ne voudrait surtout pas que quelqu'un pense qu'il se ramollissait, il avait une image à tenir.  
-Crois moi si le coupable ne se dénonce pas il aura le droit à sa fête. 

Il ne rigolait pas, et ils le voyaient rapidement, car même le bouclé arrêta de rire, et haussa des épaule pour s'installer dans le canapé, pour faire bonne mesure, n'arrivant même pas à cacher sa nervosité. Il voyait Derek un peu comme une seconde figure paternel, même s'il essayait de le cacher, alors le voir aussi énervé le rendait nerveux.

Scott envoyait un léger regard inquiet à son meilleur amis qui l'ignora ouvertement, ne cassant pas le contact visuel qu'il échangeait avec Derek, le défiant ouvertement. Et dieu sait que Derek avait sa fierté. 

Ils rejoignirent Isaac un par un, sentant la tension s'accumuler dans la pièce, Peter ne bougea pas, ne sachant pas s'il devait regarder de loin, ou intervenir et empêcher le massacre qui allait venir, et Scott semblait sur la même longueur d'onde quoique un peu moins discret. Il resta donc aux environ, parce que cet adolescent était sa seule source de distraction et qu'il en avait vraiment besoin en ce moment alors que tout était vide dans leur vie. En plus de tout, il faisait chier les membres de la meute, et il aimait trop ça pour le manquer, donc si jamais son neveu attaquait Stiles dans le but de le tuer, il interviendrait, mais pas avant. Manquerait plus que quelqu'un sache qu'il se souciait du gamin.

-Stiles. Grinça Derek, les dents serrés, se retenant de lui sauter dessus.  
Quand le garçon haussa les sourcils en guise de réponses, tous les loups dans la pièces eurent le plaisir d'entendre le crissement de ses dents sous la pressions, ce qui était probablement l'un des pire son qu'ils aient jamais entendu équivalent au son de la craie sur le tableau, et d'après le sourire subtile de satisfaction que seul Peter remarqua, Stiles pouvait également l'entendre. 

-Allez Derek, ne fait pas attention à lui, si il te les a vraiment prit, ce que je doute, il te les rendra quand il s'ennuiera, crois moi. Allez viens avec nous, on va regarder le film que tu veux. 

Stiles ne pouvait qu'admirer la tentative de calmer le loup, même s'il savait à quel point elle était vaine car bien évidement...  
-Je le ferais quand cet abrutis m'aura rendu la télécommande, qui est l'un des objets qui ont mystérieusement disparus, grogna Derek, sa patience s’effritant de seconde en secondes, ses yeux passant du vert habituel aux bleu glacé et dangereux. 

-Très bien, on va faire un jeu d'alcool alors, on regardera un film un autre jour.  
La ténacité de Scott était remarquable, vraiment, Stiles prenait un malin plaisir, à le voir essayer d'arranger la situation, et tous les autres plongeaient leurs espoirs en lui, parce qu'aucun d'entre eux n'osaient parler ou même regarder le loup, qui semblait actuellement sur le point d'arracher la gorge du premier qui le ferait chier, avec les dents.  
Sauf Peter, bien sur, qui n'avait pas peur de son neveu, mon dieu, ce serait un tel affront à sa fierté. Nan celui-ci fixait Stiles presque avec amusement, ses yeux calculateurs, qui reflétaient exactement les siens. 

Stiles n'était pas le seul à s'ennuyer pendant les vacances, et comme le surnaturel était calme en ce moment, ils n’avaient rien à faire pour se distraire, alors Stiles offrait cette distraction, et seul celui qui était sa cible ne prenait pas de plaisir. Même Scott passait un bon moment quand Stiles faisait ses tours, et lui donnait quelques idées à certains moments. Bien qu'actuellement seul Peter semblait s'amuser de son tour. Scott bien sur avait bien rit, mais il semblait inquiet de son sort actuellement, refusant de s'éloigner, prêt à sauter à sa défense.  
C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle Stiles se sentait si téméraire actuellement. 

-Avec quel alcool ? Tout à disparu ! Je ne sais même pas comment il a fait pour rentrer dans le loft sans que je ne m'en rende compte cette nuit ! 

Stiles renifla, malgré lui, vraiment, il n'avait pas put l’empêcher. Les yeux bleus de Derek brillèrent plus fortement et il le claqua contre la porte derrière lui avec assez de force pour lui couper la respiration, et le faire grimacer de douleur. 

-Hey Sourwolf, tu n'as aucune preuve que ce soit moi, donc au dernière nouvelle, tu ne devrait pas t'attaquer comme ça à un humain innocent, haleta-t-il, un sourire moqueur, un peu faible à cause de la douleur qui brûlait dans sa poitrine. C'était triste, mais il commençait vraiment à s'habituer à ce genre de réaction chez Derek. Depuis le premier jour où ils s'étaient rencontrer, l'homme aimait le plaquer contre toute sorte de surface dure, et n'y voyez ici rien de sexuelle, c'était juste terriblement douloureux.

-Je sais que c'est toi. Grogna-t-il

-Pour être honnête, même moi je n'ai rien sentis de différents ce matin, il n'y a aucune trace de son passage, pas d'odeurs, tout était à sa place, tu n'as aucune preuve concrète, intervint Peter, appuyé contre le pilier, d'un air indifférent, portant un sourire amusé destiné à faire chier son neveu encore plus.  
Mon dieu, Stiles aimait ce gars. Il lui en devrait une pour celle-ci, et il avait déjà une idée.

Derek grogna encore plus fort, lançant un regards de mort à son oncle, avant de répliquer avec les dents serrées  
-Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y a que Stiles qui soit assez intelligent pour trouver un moyen de rentrer ici sans laisser aucune trace.  
Stiles haussa un sourcil amusé, une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux.  
-Hé bien, c'est toujours bon de savoir que tu ne sous-estime pas mes compétences, si il ne fallait que ça pour avoir un compliment de ta part, je devrait peut-être te prendre tes affaires plus souvent. 

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir au prochain mouvement du loup, qu'il sombra soudainement dans l'inconscience. 

Peter tiqua discrètement quand il vit le corps du jeune garçon tomber mollement, sans vie au sol, les yeux fermés. Le choc de sa tête contre le sol fut assez brutal, le son résonna fortement dans toute la pièce faisant grimacer tout le monde, même Derek qui eut au moins la décence de paraître coupable. 

-Derek ! Cria Scott, se dirigeant vers son meilleur ami, avec un regard noir à l'adresse de Derek  
Personne d'autre n'osa bouger, encore sous le choc de la violence du coup, ils ne seraient même pas étonnés si il revenait avec une commotion cérébrale. 

La réunions se finis tout aussi rapidement qu'elle avait commencer, avec l'alpha ramenant son meilleur ami chez lui, le portant sur son dos. 

 

Le garçon eut au moins la bonne idée d'arrêter de s'en prendre à Derek après cette histoire, il ne semblait pas suicidaire c'était déjà ça, parce que parfois Peter se posait vraiment la question. Était-il au courant que chaque personne dans le groupe pouvait lui arracher la gorge à n'importe qu'elle moment quand ils laissaient place à leurs instinct ?  
Apparemment il avait eut ce qu'il voulait, il avait fait rendu Derek hors de contrôle, lui redonnant toute ses affaires une nuits, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. 

Il cherchait donc maintenant sa prochaine victime, et Peter pouvait en sentir quelques uns avoir peur. Mon dieu s'était tellement satisfaisant de les voir appréhender, et craindre le seul humain du groupe censé être le plus faible de tous. Ce gosse était tellement intelligent, c'est pourquoi il était son préféré. Il appréciait le garçon plus qu'il ne voudrait l'admettre... 

Et Stiles semblait être au courant de cette terreur qu'il inspirait à ceux qui attendait leur tour. Il le savait parfaitement et en profitait un maximum, retardant exprès le moment où il s'en prendrait à sa nouvelle cible, pour les faire mijoter un peu dans leurs tourments. Et il était fort à ce jeu, à tel point que même Peter commençait à appréhender. 

Ce ne fut que quelques semaines plus tard quand il entra dans le loft qu'il comprit que celui-ci attaquait sa prochaine victime. Il n'avait pas suivis le débat, il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passer, mais ce qui était sur, c'était qu'il n'avait jamais vu Scott aussi énervé. Il pensait que si quelqu'un échapperait au petit jeu de Stiles, ce serait bien Scott, non seulement parce qu’il était son meilleur ami, mais aussi parce qu’il était incroyablement optimiste, et tellement difficile à énerver. A agacer peut être, mais là, il était dans un état de rage, qui avait laisser Peter sans voix, à la porte du loft. 

Ça avait mis ses sens en alerte, les yeux de Scott étaient sauvage, semblaient plus loup qu'humain, et il était prêt à intervenir à n'importe quel moment pour empêcher l'adolescent de tuer son meilleur ami devant ses yeux. Mais celui-ci ne semblait même pas inquiet, son rythme cardiaque pas plus rapide que d'habitude, un sourire satisfait et moqueur sur le visage comme d'habitude, rien qui montrait le fait qu'il soit face à un loup capable de lui arracher la gorge en moins d'une seconde, meilleur ami ou pas. Peter avait-il surestimé son intelligence ? Ou son instinct de survie ? 

Il ne savait pas le moins du monde comment il s'y était prit pour mettre Happy Scotty dans un tel état, mais il avait admirablement réussi son coup, il en était presque jaloux.  
Scott avait passer la journée à s'excuser après ça, même s'il savait pertinemment que Stiles avait fait exprès de le mettre hors de lui, il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il avait voulu blesser son meilleur ami, et s'en voulait pour ça. Stiles lui avait assurer plusieurs fois que ça allait, ce n'était pas la première fois que Scott tentait de le tuer, avec un air nonchalant, qui n'avait réussit qu'a rendre Scott encore plus coupable et Peter curieux. 

Oui il savait que Stiles s'était occupé de Scott durant ses premières transformations, alors qu'il succombait lentement aux instinct de son loup, la jeune bêtas n'avait que lui à ce moment. Et il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait jamais tuer personne, et tout ça grâce à Stiles, et même s'il avait été impressionné à ce sujet, Peter ne s'était jamais vraiment dit que le garçon avait faillis y passer, ce qui était pourtant évident quand on y pensait. Mon dieu il avait subi tellement de chose, avant même de comprendre ce qui se passait dans ce monde, sans lui Scott aurait tuer quelqu'un, sans lui Peter n'aurait jamais retrouver un esprit plus ou moins saint, et plus d'une fois il s'était retrouver face à leur loup, qui ne voulait qu'une seule chose, lui arracher la tête. 

 

Et beaucoup plus tôt que ce qu'il avait prévu, ce fut son tour. Il savait que ce jour viendrait, il n'était pas naïf, mais Stiles devait redoubler d'effort, parce que ses petites tactiques ne fonctionneraient pas contre lui. Peter savait à quoi il jouait, et il avait un meilleur contrôle que n'importe qui dans cette pièce. Il était le roi de la manipulation, et ça Stiles le savait parfaitement, et c'était probablement la raison pour laquelle il avait attendu si longtemps avant de s'en prendre à lui. 

Son premier essai était de le pousser à bout en déblatérant le plus de connerie le plus longtemps possible et dieu sait qu'il en était capable. Ils étaient tous les deux seuls dans le loft de Derek, les autres faisant une patrouille dans la forêt, parce qu’un corps avait été retrouvé dans la réserve quelques jours plus tôt, et Scott avait obligé Stiles à rester ici. 

Celui-ci aurait refusé habituellement, et il avait commencer à discuter et négocier, jusqu’à ce qu'il apprenne que Peter resterait également. A ce moment précis, il sut ce qu'il allait se passer, c'était son tour, et il se sentait prêt. 

Et bien sur le premier atout de Stiles était de parler pendant des heures, sans jamais rien dire d’intéressant, l’empêchant ainsi de se concentrer sur son livre. Sa voix était vite agaçant, dès les premières minutes il avait envie de le claquer. Il aimait le calme, et principalement pourquoi il avait du mal avec tous ces adolescent, mais en général Stiles était divertissant. Aujourd'hui cependant il n'avait pour but que de l'agacer, et il savait comment le faire. Mais Peter savait à quel jeu il jouait, il n'allait pas lui donner satisfaction. 

C'est ce qu'il se dit pendant deux heures. Mais quand il relus la même ligne une vingtaine de fois il craqua, en essayant de prendre un ton décontracté et indifférents.  
-Je peux te rendre inconscient jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent si tu ne peux pas la fermer, et poser des questions toute aussi stupides les unes que les autres. Ça feras une petite pause pour ton cerveau, parce que je commence vraiment à m’inquiéter à propos de ta santé mentale.

Non mais c'est vrai quoi, qui même se souciait de savoir si les animaux pouvait être circoncis ? Où même si c'était une pratique qui existait. Bon dieu, le gosse lui avait fait tout un cours sur la circoncision, comment pouvait-il en connaître autant à ce sujet ? 

Et biens sur il ne pensait pas vraiment que ça marcherait, mais le sourire agaçant qu'il reçut fut assez pour mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Et il repris son discours sur la circoncision comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompus.  
Et Peter n'avait jamais été connu pour se retenir. Et bien qu'il ai un contrôle légendaire, il savait lier l'utile à l'agréable, alors bien évidement, il s'approcha discrètement du garçon qui ne le regardait pas, vraiment captivé par ce qu'il disait. Personne d'autre dans ce monde pouvait trouver un tel sujet intéressant, mais Stiles était bien connu pour défier les lois de la normalités. Et quand il fut assez proche de lui, il lui claqua la tête contre la table en bois, pas assez fort pour faire de réels damages, mais assez pour le laisser inconscient. Pour sa défense, il l'avait prévenu. 

Il avait donc pu finir son bouquin en silence, appréciant les quelques instants de tranquillités, avant que le petit groupe d'adolescent, dans lequel se trouvait également son neveu, ne reviennent, et ne découvre le corps immobile du garçon. Inutile de préciser qu'il reçut toutes sorte de regard désapprobateur de la part de Lydia, satisfait de la part d'Isaac, accusateur de Derek comme si celui-ci n'avait pas fait là même choses quelques mois auparavant, et furieux de la part de Scott. Derek avait grogné comme à son habitude parce que son neveu avait encore quelques problèmes de communications et pensait pouvoir parler aux autres en n'émettant que des grognements, et Scott avait sortis les yeux rouge d'alpha, pensant peut-être lui faire le moindre effet. C'était inutile, ils devraient le savoir depuis tout ce temps, mais apparemment le seul qui réfléchissait était actuellement inconscient sur le sol et ne trouvait rien de mieux que de le faire chier. 

Mon dieu ces deux là agissaient comme s'il avait tuer l'humain, il suffisait de tendre légèrement l'oreille pour entendre son battement de cœur régulier, putain et dire qu'il pensait pouvoir au moins compter sur Derek pour faire ça, étant un loup né et tout vous savez.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait Peter ? Demanda Scott, secouant son meilleur ami. Comme si ça le réveillerais. Hmf le coup qu'il lui avait infligé lui ferait passer la nuit sans aucun problème, et il ne pouvait même pas trouver en lui une raison de se sentir coupable. 

-Moi ? Rien du tout. Il a juste décider de s'endormir sur le sol. Je n'ai pas vraiment eut envie de le retenir, ce que fait ce garçon de sa vie le regarde. Il haussa des épaules, en se dirigeant vers la porte, il n'avait plus vraiment la patience de traiter avec McCall, Stiles avait épuiser toute sa patience, et il ne rêvait que d'un peu de silence. Il se dirigea donc silencieusement vers son appartement. 

Bien sur cela semblait trop facile. 

 

Il galéra pendant facilement une dizaine de minutes à essayer de rentrer la clé dans sa serrure, avant de se rendre compte que celle-ci avait été changée. Il avait regardé trois fois s'il ne s'était pas tromper d'étage, où même de clé, parce que vraiment qui donc aurait l'idée et l'audace de changer une serrure sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Mais non c'était sa porte, sa clé, juste une serrure différente. Il dut donc enfoncer la porte de son appartement pour pouvoir y entrer parce que quelqu'un avait eut la merveilleuse idée de changer sa serrure, le faisant passer pour un cambrioleur, parce que oui, il avait vu une vieille dame composer le numéro de la police, et s'il n'était pas intervenu pour lui dire que c'était son appartement, il aurait eut beaucoup de problème. Parce qu’il était actuellement toujours considéré comme mort, et il n'avait pas la volonté d'expliquer ça maintenant.

Il se retrouva donc avec une porte à faire réparer, et ce ne fut que le début des problèmes. C'était tellement plus amusant quand le garçon s'en prenait aux autres. Il se vengerait à la première occasion, mais tout cela était dans le but de le pousser à bout, il devait donc retenir son envie de meurtre, et relativiser. 

Et il allait y arriver si seulement son appartement ne possédait pas cette odeur aussi étrange et énervante. Il ne se sentait même plus chez lui, et il ne savait même pas d'où le parfum venait. Comment même le garçon avait-il su il habitait ? Comment avait-il réussit à rentrer ? Peter avait tout fait pour rester introuvable, même Derek son propre neveu ne savait pas où il habitait. Si il ne le connaissait pas mieux, il aurait pu se sentir menacé. Mais il savait que Stiles n'avait chercher à savoir où il habitait que par curiosité et pas vraiment pour le nuire. Enfin, pas dans une mesure vraiment vitale, parce que son passage dans cet appartement était actuellement une nuisance. 

Il voulait juste passer une bonne nuit de sommeil avant de se préoccuper de cette odeur étrange. C'était vraiment tout ce qu'il voulait. Ce n'était pourtant pas grand chose, mais même inconscient le garçon continuait à le faire chier comme jamais. Il resta à l’embrasure de la porte menant à la chambre, la lumière allumée, son cerveau bugua instantanément. Juste une question en tête :  
« Que fait un putain de chat dans ma chambre ? »  
Cela expliquait l'odeur, et maintenant qu'il y prêtait attention, il y avait une étonnante quantité de poil sur le sol. Qu'est-ce qui lui était passer par la tête pour avoir la merveilleuse idée de ramener un chat dans sa chambre ? Ce garçon avait vraiment un problème psychologique, comment avait-il pu un jour penser qu'il était intelligent ? 

Il se passa une main de le visage, soupirant dramatiquement. Il était épuisé, il gérerait ça plus tard, pour le moment il voulait juste dormir, l'animal ne semblait pas avoir faim, et le regardait avec curiosité, mais sans crainte. C'était au moins ça de prit, il avait toujours eut un petit faible pour les chat, ils étaient indépendants, et de bonne compagnie, il pourrait le garder. Il se mis en caleçon et entra dans le confort de son lit, et la chaleur de sa couette. Le chat sauta sur le drap et s'enroula sur lui même, semblant déjà l'avoir adopté. Il passa quelques instant sa main dans la fourrure douce, grattant entre les deux oreilles et apprécia avec chaleur le ronronnement qu'il reçu en retour. La seule bonne chose qui ressorti de cette journée.  
-Hé bien, tu as de la chance que je ne te jette pas dehors, tu me rappelle étrangement quelqu'un, murmura-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux d'ambre du chat, si innocent, brillant et tellement grand, le rendant plus mignon qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Ouai il mettrait sa main à couper que l'adolescent avait parfaitement choisi ce chat qui avait exactement les même yeux que lui, et cette lueur malicieuse. C'était son animal totem. Il ne put empêcher de renifler avec affection. 

Ces adolescent allaient être la cause de sa mort un jour.  
Ses tourments durèrent pendant une bonne semaine, Stiles lui faisant des tour de passe passe plus fous les uns que les autres, il dut se répéter plus d'une fois que tout n'était qu'une partie de son jeu, et appréciait avec satisfaction Stiles devenir de plus en plus frustré. Il voulait qu'il glisse hors de son contrôle légendaire, c'était son objectif, et il savait que c'était stupide, bon dieu il faisait partie de ceux qui l'avait vu durant sa phase de loup incontrôlable, il savait qu'il pouvait tuer sans scrupule alors pourquoi il voulait à ce point le rendre hors de contrôle ? 

Stiles n'était pas stupide, il savait qu'il devrait avoir peur de Peter, lui plus que les autres, et pourtant, il voulait le pousser à bout, il voulait savoir qu'il avait un quelconque pouvoir sur l'homme. Peter était quelqu'un de difficile à atteindre, mais tout ça faisait parti d'un jeu que Peter ne refusait pas. Il semblait même trouver amusant de le voir faire ses tentative en vain, et même si ça le frustrait, ça l'excitait aussi dans une certaine mesure, il aimait les défis plus que tout au monde, et l'homme lui en offrait un maintenant, qui était-il pour le refuser ? 

Peter avait vraiment de plus en plus de facilité à s'occuper de Stiles, il sentait de moins en moins d'agacement après ses tentative, et de plus en plus d'amusement, se retrouvant à attendre avec impatience son prochain tour. Chaque fois le garçon revenait avec des idées différentes et toujours plus folles les une que les autres, et c'était plus que divertissant, les autres se posaient évidement des questions, ne savait pas pourquoi Peter ne l'avait toujours pas tuer à l'heure qu'il était, parce que pour une fois il aurait un vrai motif. 

Cependant ça faisait un moment que rien ne lui était arrivé, et même s'il avait vu certain au loft de Derek, il n'avait eut aucune nouvelle de Stiles pendant une semaine. Il pensait même pendant un petit instant que le garçon avait été capturé par une bande de chasseur une attaquer par une créature.  
Il se détendit un peu quand il entendit Scott dire aux autres que Stiles lui avait envoyer un message pour lui dire qu'il ne viendrais pas, ce qui était rare, car le garçon ne manquait jamais aucune occasion de les faire chier. 

Il ne baissait cependant jamais sa garde, se serait une erreur de débutant. C'est pourquoi son corps se mis en alerte quand il entendit des coups à la porte. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur distinctive d'ozone de Stiles, c'était la première fois qu'il venait quand Peter était chez lui et il était tard, il se demanda donc ce qu'il préparait. Il avait largement eut le temps d'imaginer un autre coup, et plus il réfléchissait plus il était dangereux. 

Il ouvrit la porte, faisant sursauter le jeune homme qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, s'attardant quelques instant pour inspecter son aspect physique. Il semblait fatigué, des cernes sous les yeux beaucoup trop sombre pour un adolescent. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plus d'une semaine, et c'était peut-être une des raison qui expliquait son absence et son manque d'activité et il semblait s'être passée beaucoup de chose pendant ce temps s'il en jugeait son état émotionnel et physique. Il était plus pale que d'habitude, ce qui faisait davantage ressortir ses cernes violets, et ses cheveux noir totalement décoiffés. Bien qu'il n'ai jamais prit soin de son apparence, il avait fait quand même fait des effort au fil du temps pour se coiffer ou s'habiller un minimum correctement. Ses habits étaient sales, comme s'il avait passé quelques jours dehors sans se changer.

« Stiles ? Que puis-je pour toi ? »  
Son était désintéresse, mais la curiosité le rongeait de l'intérieur, il ne l'avait pas vu dans cet état depuis le nogitsune, Stiles montrait rarement ses faiblesses devant lui. Parce qu’il ne lui faisait généralement pas confiance.

-Tu peux m’héberger ce soir ? Sa voix était rauque et faible, comme s'il n'avait pas parler pendant des jours, il évitait soigneusement son regard et son odeur empestait l'anxiété.

-Pourquoi ne pas demander à tes petit amis ? Demanda-t-il sarcastique, il ne pus l’empêcher, il avait toujours eut du mal avec les autres adolescents et ce n'était pas prêt de changer. 

L'humain haussa les épaules, ses yeux fatigués  
-Scott héberge déjà Isaac, Melissa travaille déjà beaucoup et n'as pas vraiment l'argent pour s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre, je ne veux pas vraiment m'imposer là-bas, et puis Scott et Isaac son en plein rapprochement. Lydia ne voudra jamais, ce que je peux comprendre, et Malia habite encore chez son faux père, il me tuera si j'essaye même de me rapprocher d'elle, il ne m'aime pas vraiment.  
Kira je ne suis pas vraiment proche d'elle, Derek est partis 

Et c'était vrai, Derek était parti depuis moins de deux semaines, avec Breadon, et refaisait lentement sa vie, il espérait juste qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème pour lui, du genre une autre femme qui essaye de le tuer, même s'il connaissait un peu Breadon pour savoir qu'il était en sécurité, elle ne cachait pas qui elle était et ces objectif. De plus elle pourra le protéger si vraiment la situation était critique. Son neveu avait toujours eut du mal à choisir les bonnes. Donc les argument de Stiles étaient plutôt bon, même si son cœur avait bégayer par rapport à Lydia car elle aurait surement voulu, le reste était sans aucun doute vrai.  
-Et la nouvelle bêta de Scott ?  
-Liam ? J'irai peut-être le voir si tu ne veux pas m'héberger, répondit-il en posant pour la première fois son regard dans le sien, et il fut vraiment surpris de voir l'épuisement à l'intérieur, comme s'il ne voulait plus se battre. Et pour une raison quelconque, ce regard sur Stiles l’inquiétait. 

-Étonnant que je ne soit pas ton dernier choix, dit-il en haussant un sourcil.  
-Pas tant que ça. Je te connais depuis plus longtemps, et tu es de meilleurs compagnie. De plus Liam a des problèmes de colère, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de gérer ça pour le moment. 

-Bon pour moi, marmonna-t-il en se décalant de la porte pour le laisser entrer dans l'appartement.  
Sinon, pourquoi tu ne restes pas chez toi ? Tu ressemble un peu à de la merde actuellement, une bonne nuit de sommeil te ferais du bien. 

Il le vit se tendre pour une raison quelconque, alors que le silence lui répondait. Il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas de réponses après quelques secondes, mais au bout d'une bonne minutes sa petite voix se fit entendre. 

« Je veux juste laisser à mon père un peu de répit, il travaille dur tu sais, avec toutes ces affaires non résolus à cause du surnaturelle, il est dépassé, et il fait toujours des heures supplémentaires pour rembourser mon merveilleux séjour à Eichen House. Il a besoin de sommeil et je l'empêche de dormir correctement quand il le peut à cause de mes cauchemars. Je reste juste ce soir, je ne veux pas non plus perturber ton sommeil, j'ai juste besoin de dormir quelques heures, et prendre une douche. 

Il était tellement à bout de force, comme si chaque parole lui demandait un effort incommensurable, il avait l'apparence de quelqu'un qui avait dormis deux ou trois jours dehors, et mon dieu il espérait que ce ne soit pas le cas. 

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire, il avait tendance à oublier que Stiles n'était qu'un adolescent, humain, qui avait vu et subi plus d'horreur qu'on ne puisse souhaiter à un homme. Un enfant qui avait grandi trop vite, et déjà depuis la mort de sa mère ainsi que les problèmes d'alcool de son père, le forçant à prendre soin de lui à l'age de 10 ans, cela l'avait forcé à grandir plus vite, mais l'avait également endurci, et bien que ça lui ai permis de survivre dans ce monde, il ne pouvait pas échapper aux cauchemars. Peter s'était beaucoup renseigner sur lui, il avait penser un jour à se servir des informations comme armes contre Stiles, mais il savait que ce serait inefficaces, tout ce qu'il gagnerait, ce serais un autre voyage en enfer, brûlé par un cocktail Molotov. 

-Tu peux rester autant que tu veux, tant que tu prend une douche, tu ressembles vraiment à rien et tu empeste mon appartement. 

La remarque lui valut un reniflement.  
-Merci Peter, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, creepywolf.

-Common Stiles, tu ne devrais plus utiliser ce surnom, nous savons tous les deux que tu n'as plus peur de moi. Dit-il en roulant des yeux, un sourire amusé. 

Stiles haussa les épaules, comme s'il ne s'en souciait pas, ce qui était probablement le cas, le surnom était plus affectueux qu'autre chose, ce n'était pas ça qui le ferait changer. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

-Tu as des vêtement de rechanges ? Demanda-t-il, en allumant l'eau pour la faire chauffer, sans élever la voix, sachant que l'homme l'entendrais dans tous les cas. Peter dut cependant crier pour se faire entendre à l'autre bout de l’appartement.  
-Je te rapporte ça.  
Stiles enleva donc ses vêtement et profita de la sensation de chaleur et du savon qui nettoyait sa peau, le shampoing enlevant la boue dans ses cheveux gras. Mon dieu c'était tellement satisfaisant. 

Peter posa des habits de rechanges devant la porte et se redirigea vers le salon s’asseyant dans son canapé, ses doigts caressant le chaton qui le regardait avec curiosité et inquiétude, comme s'il savait qu'il se souciait de Stiles.  
-Allez viens, je vais te faire à manger, dit-il doucement, en se relevant pour lui donner ses croquette. Il avait dépenser un peu d'argent pour que le chat se sente comme chez lui, avait acheté des jeux de toutes sorte, et de la nourriture de qualité. Il ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié. 

Il ne remarqua Stiles que quand celui-ci s'installa dans le canapé, essayant de trouver son confort. Il essaya d'ignorer le fait que le garçon portait ses vêtement, qui lui allait étrangement bien, et mélangeaient leur odeurs, d'une manière absolument exquise. Ouai, ça allait surement être problématique, mais il pourrait le gérer.

-Si tu veux un lit, il y en a un dans ma chambre, tu pourra y dormir jusque cette nuit, ce qui te laisse environ trois heures c'est déjà ça de pris. Proposa-t-il d'un ton indifférent,  
-Non c'est bon, c'est juste creepy.  
Il roula affectueusement des yeux, et le laissa s'installer, l'enfant était têtu, il savait mieux que de gaspiller de l’énergie pour quelque chose d'aussi futile. 

-Hey minou, comment tu vas, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu. Le grand méchant loup s'occupe bien de toi, demanda Stiles, en prenant le chat dans ses main, juste devant son visage, avec une affection débordante.  
Je savais qu'il te plairait.

-Tu es vraiment inconscient d'avoir emmener un chat chez moi.  
-Tu as la tête d'un gars qui aime les chat je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée, ça te fait un peu de compagnie et t'oblige à rester plus souvent ici au lieu de squatter au loft de ton neveu. Il est temps pour toi de refaire ta vie Peter, ça craint vraiment d’essayer de traumatiser les amis de ton neveu, il est temps de grandir un peu. 

Il ignora le pic qu'il venait de lui lancer, préférant utiliser sa fatigue contre lui. Il savait bien que Stiles était plus ouvert quand il était fatigué, et heureusement pour lui il semblait exténuer.  
-Pourquoi avoir ramener un chat chez moi si tu savais que j'aimais ça? Tu n'était pas censé faire de ma vie un enfer?  
-Je me suis dit que tu méritait un petit cadeau pour être toi, tu sais, un connard rusé et si intelligent.  
Il renifla.  
-Tu ne peux pas juste dire que tu me fait un cadeaux parce que tu m’apprécie.  
-Comme si c'était possible, répliqua-t-il d'une voix faible, sans chaleur.

Après quelques minutes de silence, avec seulement quelques ronronnement provenant du chat, qui appréciait les petites papouille que Stiles lui faisait. Peter décida de poser la question qu'il se posait le plus concernant ce jeune garçon.  
-Pourquoi tu fais ça? Je veux dire pousser tout le monde dans leurs retranchements? Je sais que tu aimes faire chier ton monde, et même si je trouve ça divertissant, tu devrais vraiment savoir que nous pouvons tous te tuer si facilement, Derek à faillis te briser le crâne, tu as eut mal à la tête pendant plus d'une semaine, et n'essaye pas de me contredire je sais que c'est vrai, ajouta-t'il en le voyant ouvrir la bouche.  
Et ce sont tes amis, est ce que tu imagine juste quelques seconde si JE perdais le contrôle? 

Il nierait plus tard sa voix presque impuissante et suppliante, qui lui valait un regard surpris de Stiles.  
-Ce n'est pas seulement parce que je m'ennuis, reprit le garçon au bout de quelques secondes de silences, à l'observer.  
c'est juste que, depuis le nogistune j'ai toujours du mal à savoir ce qui est réel ou pas. Et ça allait plus ou moins mais depuis qu'il n'y a plus aucune menace, et rien pour occuper mon cerveau, je fais de plus en plus de crise de panique.  
Quand Derek m'as exploser le crane comme tu le dis si bien, j'ai pus dormir plus facilement, et normal pendant toute une semaine. Je crois que les seule nuit où je n'ai pas eut de cauchemars ce mois-ci, c'était quand Derek et toi vous m'avez assommé. dit-il avec un petit rire fatigué  
Mais ça fait presque un mois que personne ne m'as infliger de douleur quelconque, parce =!que je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à t’énerve assez, et je n'arrive plus à dormir. Je refuse de m'infliger de la douleur, je ne suis pas dans tout $*ce qui est automutilation, je ne suis pas désespéré à se point. Mais j'ai besoin de douleur pour rester dans la réalité et calmer ma panique.+ 

Peter hocha la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça.  
Stiles reposa le petit chat par terre murmurant doucement  
-Okay buddy, tu ferais mieux de ne pas dormir ici, j'ai le sommeil agité, je ne voudrais pas te faire sauter du canapé  
Le chaton sembla le comprendre car il rejoignis les pieds de Peter après quelques caresses, alors que Stiles fermait les yeux aussitôt, son corps se relâchant. 

Le fait qu'il soit si calme et silencieux lui avait presque fait oublier le fait qu'il était hyperactif. Presque. Au bout d'une dizaines de minutes seulement, il commença à bouger dans tous les sens, cherchant surement à trouver une bonne position. Et sans surprise, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il ne se retrouve par terre, le visage écrasé contre le sol en gémissant de douleur, marmonnant contre sa chance. Il n'aurait même pas put cacher son amusement même s'il l'avait voulu, cet humain était vraiment divertissant, quoi qu'il fasse.  
-Ma proposition tiens toujours.  
-Shut up, gémit-il en se relevant avec difficulté, se massant le visage endoloris, en se dirigeant vers la chambre, évitant son regard moqueur. 

Il le suivi, le chat dans ses bras, ne voulant pas laisser cet adolescent seul, chercher la pièce, bien que son appartement ne soit pas bien grand, et trouver des choses compromettant. Stiles s'arrêta devant l'entrée de la chambre, et admira la pièce. Sa chambre n'était pas énorme, mais le lit prenait vraiment toute la place. Cinq personnes pourraient dormir dedans si on tassait bien, et la couverture était vraiment accueillante, promettant chaleurs et douceur, un vrai paradis. 

Stiles sauta littéralement dessus, s'enfonçant dans le matelas et la couette  
-Ho mon dieu tu t'es vraiment fait plaisir en achetant tout ça, j'ai l'impression de dormir sur un putain de nuage. Tellement moelleux, gémit-il.

Il entendis Stiles prendre une profonde inspiration, soupirant de contentement, la nervosité le quitta laissant un sentiment de satisfaction remplir la pièce.  
Sans grande surprise il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il ne s'endorme, sa respiration lente et profonde, son corps détendu, la bouche entre-ouverte, laissant déjà apparaître les premiers signes de bave. Il faisait tellement plus jeune et insouciant comme ça, juste un adolescent de 17 ans normal, presque innocent. Mais ce n'était qu'une façade, ce garçon était l'un, voir même le moins innocent de tous les autres, il n'était pas bercé d'illusion comme pouvait l'être McCall. Peter n'aimait pas innocence, et la naïveté, il prenait un malin plaisir à la détruire chez les gens, et c'est ce qu'il faisait avec Scott. 

Il soupira avant de retourner dans son salon pour finir la traduction de son bouquin, il n'avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire quand il ne complotait pas contre Scott pour redevenir alpha, il devrait peut-être trouver un boulot pour gagner un peu d'argent et s'occuper un peu, mais quel genre de gens embaucherais un homme déclaré mort ? 

Il ne put traduire que trois page complète avant que les première signe d'agitation venant de sa chambre ne se firent entendre. Ça ne faisait qu'une petite heure qu'il dormait, et Stiles semblait bouger de plus en plus, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra à une vitesse alarmante, tandis que de légers gémissements se firent entendre et s'il en croyait son état émotionnel, ce n'était pas un rêve agréable. Il puait la peur, l'angoisse, la terreur.  
Il se leva pour vérifier le garçon, pas qu'il s'inquiète vraiment, mais l'odeur était vraiment étouffante, il devait donc le sortir de son cauchemar. 

Cependant il eut à peine le temps de mettre un pieds dans la pièce, Stiles se réveilla en sursaut, la sueur collant quelques mèches à son front, les yeux écarquillés. Il se leva en vitesse et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, qui heureusement était juste à coté de la chambre, pour y vider le contenus de son estomac dans les toilettes. Le fait qu'il eut même trouver la pièce dans l'état dans lequel il était, dans un appartement plus ou moins inconnu était en soi assez surprenant. 

Stiles resta quelques instant au dessus des toilettes, respirant lourdement, essayant de reprendre une respiration régulière et de calmer le surplus d'émotions, ainsi que sa crise de panique qui menaçait de le prendre à n'importe quel moment.  
-Ça va aller ? Demanda-t-il doucement. Il savait que c'était une question débile, mais c'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé. Il le vit sursauter légèrement, ne l'ayant surement pas encore remarquer. 

-Je vais bien, ce n'est rien. Désolé pour tout ça.  
-Au moins tu as eut le reflex de venir ici, au lieu de gerber dans mon lit.

Stiles lui lança un regard blasé, qui eut vraiment très peu d'effet compte tenu de son état, avant de se lever avec difficulté.  
-Tu as un truc pour enlever ce goût ? Dentifrice ? Chewing-gum ?  
Il lui envoya un paquet de chewing-gum à la menthe qu'il faillis laisser tomber sous le manque évident de reflex.  
-Je ne te voyait pas comme quelqu'un ayant des chewing-gum.  
-Je te voyait pas comme quelqu'un qui vomis après un cauchemar aussi violent. Répliqua-t-il concerné, le faisant taire, tandis que le garçon le fixait avec un air rancunier.  
-Bon merci de m'avoir laisser dormir ici, et de m'avoir laisser prendre une douche ainsi que des vêtement propre, mais je vais peut-être y aller maintenant. Je plaiderais en ta faveur si Scott décide un jour de se débarrasser de toi. Il se déplaça avec difficulté, comme s'il puisait dans ses dernière forces pour faire chaque pas, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas spécialement si on prenait en compte le fait qu'il venait de vomir tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac, et le manque de sommeil évidents. Il semblait encore plus fatigué que lorsqu'il était arrivé. 

Au moment où ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, Peter lui bloqua le passage, l’empêchant de faire une pas de plus.  
-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, demanda-t-il, surpris par le soudain changement de comportement. Il posa ses yeux épuisés dans ceux durs de Peter.  
-Je t’empêche de sortir  
-Je savais que tu n'était pas net, répliqua-t-il dans une faible tentative d'humour  
-Va te recoucher Stiles, tu en as besoin, et si je dois t’assommer pour que tu le fasse je le ferais, dit-il catégorie, ne laissant pas place au refus.  
-Pourquoi toujours m’assommer ?  
-C'est le seul moyen de te persuader.  
Peter se rapprocha de lui dangereusement, prouvant ses dire, la menace clair et sérieuse.  
-Non stop ! Peter ! S'il te plait, je ne veux pas, supplia-t-il avec une détresse inquiétante dans la voix. J'en peux plus de tous ces cauchemars, je ne sais même pas quand je suis réveille, je ne sais pas si ce que je vis est réel, je ne veux plus voir mon père baignant dans son sang, ou ma mère m'accuser de la cause de sa mort, ou Scott prenant enfin conscience que tout est de ma faute. Je ne veux plus faire face à tout ça.. Je ne peux plus... Je....

Peter agis par instinct, comme il l'avait toujours fait, et prit le garçon brisé dans ses bras. Qui savait qu'il avait encore ce genre d'instinct en lui, protecteur et possessif. Il sentit Stiles se crisper quelques secondes avant d'accepter le contact. Il s'accrocha à lui, comme à une bouée de sauvetage durant une noyade, car c'était ce qui se passait, Stiles se noyait petit à petit, gardait toutes ses peurs ses émotions, il gardait tout en lui, se noyant petit à petit depuis plus de trois ans maintenant. Il ne savait pas comment remonter à la surface, il tentait de survivre, il avait juste besoin de quelqu'un pour le sauver cette fois-ci. Juste pour une fois, que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui.  
-Stiles.. Tu as besoin de sommeil, tu ne peux pas abandonner comme ça. Ils sont tous mort sans toi, ils ont besoin de toi, tu es ce qui les maintient ensemble. Sans toi, ils se briseraient les uns les autres. Le nogitsune est parti, tu l'as déjoué, il est enfermé dans le Nemeton, tous les morts ne sont pas sur toi.

Son cœur se resserra quand il sentis l'odeur salée des larmes. Il l'aida à retourner dans la chambre, le portant comme un enfant, il ne voulait pas casser l'étreinte, le confort dans lequel ils s’étaient plongés. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête, le fait que le garçon avait maigris ses derniers jours de façon alarmante, alors qu'il le posait dans son lit. Il s’apprêtait à partir quand une main attrapa sa manche.  
-Ne pas pars....  
Ce n'était qu'un murmure, et pourtant les mots le frappèrent comme s'il les avaient crier. Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour Stiles aurait assez confiance pour le laisser aussi proche durant son sommeil.  
Le garçon avait passée les deux dernières années à le surveillé de prêt, ses moindre fait et geste, ses réaction, ses manières. Il le connaissait mieux que personne et c'était parfois inquiétant. 

Stiles savait qui il appréciait, que ce soit Lydia ou lui même, qui il détestait, Isaac et Scott, et ceux entre les deux, qu'il ne pouvait pas détester parce qu’ils étaient sa famille, Derek et Malia.  
Il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'il sache que Peter ne lui ferais pas de mal sauf s'il y était obligé pour atteindre un de ses objectif, quoique son affection pour ce garçon grandissait de jour en jours, et actuellement il doutait même envisager le blesser. 

Peter n'aimait certes pas beaucoup de gens, ceux-ci se comptait sur les doigt de la main, et Stiles était le seul sans réelle rancune, la solitude lui allait bien, mais son loup avait besoin de contact, de sentir des liens avec la meute, sinon son contrôle pourrait glisser, et croyez le ou non, il n'en avait pas particulièrement envie, il aimait être en pleine capacité de son corps, merci. Et Stiles était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une meute à ses yeux. Il l'avait réalisé pendant ces derniers mois plus que d'habitude, sa présence apaisait son loup, et aider à son contrôle, il pouvait le dire, Stiles faisait un peu office d'ancre pour lui. Il pouvait compter sur lui, il était le plus loyale de tous, et savait d'une manière ou d'une autre, que ce garçon ne le laisserais jamais derrière comme avait pu le faire sa famille. 

Il souleva la couverture et s'allongea à coté de lui, le laissant se recroqueviller sur son coté, mélangeant leurs odeurs, le laissant avec un sentiment de plénitude et de satisfaction qu'il n'avait pas sentis depuis longtemps. Ils s'apaisaient mutuellement, ils étaient l'ancre de chacun, et la réalisation lui fit un choc. Qu'il soit celle de Stiles était surprenant, il pensait que ce serais son père ou Scott, même Lydia aurait put l'être, mais non Stiles était venu ici, dans son appartement, au lieu d'aller voir ses amis qui étaient pourtant libre, parce qu’il avait mentis concernant Lydia, et Scott aurait pu au moins le garder pour la nuit. 

Ils étaient quelque chose, s'appeler ami serait étrange, Peter n'avait pas d'amis, mais ils étaient quelque choses, important l'un pour l'autre.  
Stiles n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesse, surtout devant lui. Alors s'il avait craquer comme ça devant lui, la situation était probablement plus grave que ce qu'il l'avait pensée au départ.  
Il s'endormirent dans les bras l'uns de l'autre.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Peter eut du mal à se réveiller le lendemain matin, avec ce sentiment d'avoir trop dormi, et lui donnait envie de rester dans son lit toute la journée, la lumière éclairant sa chambre. Il était facilement dix heures du matin, et pour quelqu'un qui se réveillais habituellement à huit heures, avec son petit rituel matinal, c'était vraiment rare qu'il reste au lit aussi longtemps. 

Il attrapa l'odeur de Stiles imprégné dans les draps, et dans toute la pièce lui rappelant vaguement les événement de la veille. Il devait regarda à coté de lui pour voir la place du lit que le garçon occupait vide, sans doute était-il parti peu de temps avant qu'il ne se réveille. Même si une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit que c'était plutôt lui qui c'était réveillé une fois son lit vide. 

Il s'étira, puisant dans ses dernières force mentale pour sortir du confort que lui procurait son lit. A peine eut-il ouvert la porte qu'une odeur de nourriture lui remplis les narines, lui donnant presque envie de baver, faisant gronder son ventre d’appréciation et d'appréhension. 

Stiles était devant les poêle, en train de cuir du bacon s'il en croyait l'odeur fumée agréable, qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir acheter, ce qui était intrigant en soit. 

-Hey..  
Okay sa voix était un peu plus rauque que d'habitude à cause de la nuit, faisant sursauter le garçon qui se croyait toujours seul dans la pièce.  
"-Hey, morning".  
Il semblait avoir reprit ses esprits, plus aucune trace de cette détresse ni de fatigue, ce qui devrait être impossible en une nuit. Il se poserait des questions sur ça plus tard, pour l'instant il était juste content que Stiles ne soit plus aussi désespéré.  
"Tu veux du bacon ?" Demanda-t-il en se retournant, perdant sa voix vers la fin de sa phrase, alors que ses yeux voyageait le long du corps de Peter, ce dont il ne se rendait probablement pas compte, où alors pensait-il être discret, la spatule toujours dans la main, la bouche entre-ouverte. Il ne serais même pas étonné de le voir baver à n'importe quel moment. 

-Tu aime ce que tu vois ? Nargua-t-il, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait se venter de faire cet effet à l'adolescent, Stiles maîtrisait parfaitement ses émotions autour de lui habituellement, alors s'il pouvait l’embarrasser un peu, il ne se gênerait pas pour le faire. 

Cela eut au moins le dont de le faire sortir de sa stupeur.  
-Hmm, C'est juste que.. je n'ai jamais.. Heu pu vraiment t'imaginer agir comme un être humain décent, mais tu semble si normal et tellement sexy actuellement.

Il avait oublier le léger problème filtre cerveau-bouche de Stiles qui apparemment était encore pire le matin quand il venait de se réveiller, c'était assez impressionnant, mais il ne se plaindrait pas, pas quand Stiles disait des truc aussi chaud qu'il ne dirait jamais en temps normal. 

-Donc tu aimes ce que tu vois, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire arrogant, ne laissant pas paraître à quel point les mots avaient un impact sur lui, et l'arrogance et gêner Stiles était le seule moyen pour lui de ne pas faire attention à ça. 

-Common, tu t'es regardé dans le miroir ce matin ? Tu es chaud comme le diable putain. Dit-il avec un léger gémissement, se mordillant la lèvre inférieur.  
Okay vraiment pas bon, pourquoi ce gosse était-il aussi imprévisible ? C'était le matin, il n'avait absolument aucun contrôle sur son corps, c'était un coup bas, même si le garçon n'avait probablement aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait lui faire ressentir. Il pouvait être pris pour une sorte de pervers ou un pédophile, mais aux dernières nouvelle Stiles était majeurs, et parfaitement en état de savoir ce qu'il voulait. 

-Okay qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il pour essayer de changer de sujet.  
Il n'y avait aucun moyen que Stiles ai manqué la tension sexuelle qui régnait dans la pièce, et même si il y avait une maigre chance qu'il l'ai fait, elle fut réduite quand son regard d'ambre descendit le long de son corps et s'arrêta à son entre-jambe, en se léchant encore une fois inconsciemment les lèvres. Y avait-il quelque chose de plus aguicheur ? Peter dut retenir un gémissement en voyant le petit bout de langue humidifier ses lèvres. Ce sale gosse était un appel au péché, il se léchait toujours les lèvres, c'était un peu sa marque de fabrique, un tic bien à lui, et dans n'importe quel autre contexte ça allait mais là, dans cette situation c'était juste putain d'aguicheur. 

Stiles éteignis le feu en dessous de son déjeuné, avant de verrouiller leurs yeux, avec une intensité qu'il n'avait jamais vu à l'intérieur, qui contrastait avec la lueur de défaite de la veille, qui lui donnait à la fois envie de détourner le regard et l'en empêchait. Comment un simple humain pouvait le mettre dans un tel état, il était presque à sa merci, il n'osait même pas faire le moindre geste.  
Mais Stiles n'était pas un simple humain, lui rappela une voix dans sa tête. Un humain normal aurait fuis quand il aurait appris que son meilleur amis se transformait en loup la nuit. Quand son meilleur amis essayait de le tuer. Un simple humain, n'aurais jamais couru sur le terrain du lycée droit vers un homme qui venait de mordre une fille de son lycée, la laissant comme morte à ses pieds. Un simple humain n'aurait jamais eut le courage de jeter un cocktail Molotov pour tuer la personne qui menaçait ses proches. N'aurait jamais vécu tout ce qu'il avait vécu, ne se sacrifierais pas autant pour tout le monde, dont la plus part ne le méritait pas. N'aurait jamais survécu à la possession d'un esprit démoniaque, n'aurait jamais pus déjouer un renard vieux de 1000 ans.  
Alors certes il était brisé, mais il se relevait encore, il se battait toujours, toujours debout après toutes ces années et chaque menace, toujours plus fort, gagnant en confiance. 

Le jeune adolescent hyperactif, fragile et agaçant, était loin derrière lui, c'était transformé en homme confiant, fort, ayant gagné du muscle au fils des années à force de courir avec les loups. Même son coté hyperactif était atténué à cause de la fatigue constante qu'il ressentait, et ce depuis le nogitsune. 

Bref, il s'égarait, et Stiles le fixait toujours, avec cette lueur qui lui faisait penser à un renard, remplis de malice, qui lui donnait un air encore plus attrayant. Se rapprochant lentement de lui, trop lentement à son goût, et Peter ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait, mais il se sentait dans le besoin.  
Stiles s'arrêta devant lui, passant sa main sur son torse, la glissant vers le bas pour passer sous son t-shirt en V, lui donnant des frisson de plaisir dans tout le corps sous le contact de leurs deux peau nus.

Un sourire sombre prit place sur le visage angélique de Stiles, une expression que le renard qui l'avait possédé avait laissé derrière lui. Ça lui allait bien, et son entre-jambe était plus que d'accord avec lui. 

Peter le plaqua contre le mur de sa cuisine, pressant son aine contre ses cuisse, dévorant sa bouche comme un loup affamé, savourant toutes les sensations qui le submergeait. Ses mains incapables de rester immobile, voyageait et découvrait le corps fin mais musclé du garçon en face de lui, avalant ses gémissements dans leurs baiser, savourant ses mains qui ne restaient pas plus inactif que les siennes. 

Il brisa le baiser, posant son front sur celui de Stiles, haletant, luttant pour reprendre leur respirations. La vue devant lui était plus qu'alléchante. L’humain haletait, les joues rouges, les yeux dilatés et brillant d'une émotion qu'il ne pourrait pas déchiffrer, ses cheveux encore plus désordonné, lui donnant un air sauvage et indomptable qui lui correspondait parfaitement. 

Son loup était au bord, prêt à sortir à tout moment, il savait parfaitement que ses yeux étaient d'un bleu brillant. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas perdu un semblant de contrôle, mais il n'avait pas eut de contact physique depuis beaucoup trop longtemps, et par contact physique il entend tout contact qui ne soit pas destiner à le blesser où le nuire. Il n'avait jamais voulu se rabaisser à payer des professionnelles, simplement parce qu’il voulait se prouver qu'il n'avait besoin de personne, il ne voulait pas dépendre de simple contact ou d'affection. Mais même cela ne devrait pas lui faire perdre son contrôle. C'était juste trop d'émotion d'un coup, il voulait prendre Stiles, se l'approprier, mon dieu il ne s'était jamais autant sentis possessif envers quelqu'un ni aussi cupide pour une personne. 

Un ricanement le fit sortir de ses pensées. Stiles le fixait amusé, et toujours aussi allumé, ce qui donnait un plutôt bonne combinaison.  
Il haussa les sourcil en une question, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de formuler de question pour qu'il le comprenne.  
-Nan c'est juste que.... je me suis casser la tête pendant des mois, mais je savait pas que c'était si facile de te faire perdre le contrôle, ricana-t-il avec une joie non dissimulé.  
Il renifla, amusé malgré lui. Il avait été sur ses garde, et bien sur le sale gosse avait quand même réussi à l'avoir. Putain de gamin trop intelligent. 

Il baissa son visage dans le cou pale et parsemer de grain de beauté, et y enfonça ses crocs.  
-Aïe! Nan mais ça va pas! cria l'adolescent outré, passant sa main pour soulager la légère douleur, plus de surprise que de douleur.  
Qu'est-ce qui te prend?!  
-Je voulais que tu sois bien sur que tout ça était bien réel. dit-il avec un sourire affectueux, en l'embrassant avec passion, l'empêchant de répondre. 

-Je me suis juré de me venger dès que je le pourrais, crois-moi, tu vas le payer aujourd'hui, ne pense pas pouvoir sortir d'ici avant demain matin. Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire carnassier, promettant multiple choses.  
Et dieu sait que Stiles avait une imagination débordante, il en avait été la victime pensant quelques jours, mais cette fois-ci il allait en profiter. Et s'il en croyait la vague d'excitation qui s'échappait de lui, Stiles avait déjà quelques idées. Oui ils allaient définitivement profiter de cette journée, et verront ensuite où sa les mènera. 

Peter pourrait facilement s'habituer à ce genre de chose, et même si c'était effrayant, il n'allait pas fuir ce genre de sentiment. Stiles en valait la peine, il ne pouvait pas trouver plus fiable.


End file.
